1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organic optoelectronic device technology, and more particularly to an active matrix organic electroluminescent device and method of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Optoelectronic technology is a rapid developing high-tech emerging industry after microelectronic technology. With the rapid development of optoelectronic technology, its related devices such as solar cells, optical imaging sensors, plasma display panels, electroluminescent displays, thin-film transistors, liquid crystal display panels and so on, have gradually developed, which greatly improve the people's living standard and quality of life. At the same time, the wide application of the optoelectronic information technology in various fields of social life also creates a growing market. Nowadays, the optoelectronic information industry has been regarded as one of the key development fields in strategic planning of the western developed countries. Therefore, the competition of optoelectronic information field is being fiercely launched throughout the world.
The organic functional materials widely used in the optoelectronic devices have played a contributory role in the development of optoelectronic technology. Since Dr. C. W. Tang and coworkers in the U.S. Kodak company invented an organic electroluminescent device with thin-film sandwich structure in 1987, based on summing up the experiences of our predecessors, the organic optoelectronic devices had entered the period of unprecedented rapid development, and its related organic functional materials had been widely used in optoelectronic detection, solar cells, displays and so on. By using the organic materials, the production costs of optoelectronic devices will be greatly reduced, and the performances thereof will be greatly improved.
Conventionally, in order to obtain an active matrix organic electroluminescent device with a good adhesion, the photoresist deposition and other methods are used for the insulation treatment between an active matrix driving circuit and an organic electroluminescent device. These methods need special equipments and are difficult to operate, which result in high cost. On the other hand, for an active matrix organic electroluminescent device made by a traditional method, the binding force between the organic electroluminescent device and the active matrix driving circuit is lower, so the organic electroluminescent device easily falls off from the active matrix driving circuit.